Beauty and the Wolf
by JasperPotterSlytherin
Summary: Summary: Be our guest to a world of enchantment. The spell on an enchantress opens this classic fairy tale, turning a cruel, lazy, chronically late, porn addict prince into a hideous beast. To break the spell, the Beast must win the love of beautiful, ramen-loving, goddaughter of a super pervert Naruto before the last petal falls from an enchanted rose.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Beauty and the Wolf

Summary:

Be our guest to a world of enchantment. The spell on an enchantress opens this classic fairy tale, turning a cruel, lazy, chronically late, porn addict prince into a hideous beast. To break the spell, the Beast must win the love of beautiful, ramen-loving, goddaughter of a super pervert Naruto before the last petal falls from an enchanted rose.

Note:

Fem Naruto, KakaNaru pairing, All songs will say the same as in film. All characters will be Naruto names, rather than original story names.

Character Cast:

Belle: Fem Naruto

Beast: Kakashi

Cogsworth: Yamato

Luminaire: Asuma

Featherduster: Kurenai

Mrs Potts: Iruka (because he is such a mother hen)

Chip: Konohamaru, Mogei, Udon

Maurice: Jiraiya

Beggar woman/ Enchantress: Tsunade

Madame Garderobe: Anko

Gaston: Sasuke

LeFou: Kabuto

Monsieur D'Arque: Orochimaru

The Triplets/ Bimbettes: Sakura, Karin, Ayame

The Baker/ Ramen: Ichiracu

The Bookseller: Shizune/ Jiraiya

Phillipe: Kurama

Sultan: Pakkun

Castle staff: Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gai, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sai, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hayate, Genma, Raido, Killer B.

Villagers: Itachi, Tobi/ Obito, Pain, Nagato, Konan, Sasori, Hidan, Danzo, Deidara, Kisame, Kimimaro, Madara, Rin, Mizuki.

Prologue

Once upon a time in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle.

Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, lazy. late, shellfish, unkind and an open porn addict.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away.

But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.

And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen there was no love in his heart.

As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

The rose she had offered him was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom for many years.

If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken.

If not… he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the year's past, he fell into despair and lost all hope.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

In a village of Konoha, the sun began to rise as a new day began. In a tiny cottage on the outskirts of the village a beautiful, vibrant blonde raced out of the door. Her hyperactive, cheerful attitude only making the day even brighter. For the village's most unpredictable citizen was ready to seize the day.

"Today is the day, Naruto Uzumaki, is going to be accepted!" Her voice rang out. She had long blond hair, tied into two pigtails, that hung down to her knees. Her skin was lightly tan, with tree whisker marks on either side of her face and deep ocean blue eyes. She wore a tight fitted black tank top, orange short shorts and orange mini jacket. All proudly hugging and showing her curvy hourglass body. With a foxy grin, Naruto began running into the village, singing as she went.

"Little town

It's a quiet village

Every day

Like the one before

Little town

Full of little people

Waking up to say…"

The village burst to life as people began waking up and going about their business.

"Bonjour bonjour

Bonjour bonjour bonjour!"

Naruto smiled as she gazed at the people walking around her. Her smile widening as she saw the town's baker walking her way.

"There goes the baker with his tray, like always

The same old bread and rolls to sell

Every morning just the same

Since the morning that we came

To this poor provincial town."

The baker stopped in front of her.

"Ah. Good morning Naruto! Where you off to?"

"The bookshop. I am looking for Pervy Sage, he owes me training and"

"That's nice. Ayame! The baguettes! Hurry up! Oh, where is that girl?" Naruto sighed dejectedly as she watched the baker walk away and continued her way. Various villagers talking about her as she passed them.

"Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question

Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"

"Never part of any crowd

'Cause her head's up on some cloud

No denying she's a funny girl that Belle."

Naruto spun around, observing the various events taking place around her.

"Bonjour, good day

How is your family?

Bonjour, good day

How is your wife?

I need six eggs

That's too expensive!."

Naruto smiled brightly. Running down the street, ignoring the nosy stares of the villagers as she went.

"There must be more than this provincial life!"

Crashing through the door, Naruto stumbled into the village's tiny bookshop.

"Ah, Naruto!"

"Good morning Shizune. Is the perv here?" Naruto asked gazing around the small store.

"I haven't seen him today I am afraid." Shizune smiled apologetically.

"That's alright." Naruto smiled and pulled a worn-out book from the shelf. "I'll borrow this, while I am here."

Shizune glanced at the book, The Gutsy Ninja. "That one? But you've read it… God I've lost count at how many times you've read it." She laughed.

"Well, it's my favourite. Far off places, daring and dangerous adventure, war, conflict; and a drive to never give up…"

"If you like it that much… it's yours."

"But Shizune!"

"I insist"

"Well, thank you. Thank you very much!"

Naruto began reading as she walked out. Never noticing Tobi, Sasori and Deidara standing beside the store window.

"Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar

I wonder if she's feeling well

With a dreamy, far-off look

And her nose stuck in a book

What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle."

Naruto sat comfortable down beside the village fountain and continued reading her book. Getting lost as the hero saves a stolen princess.

"Oh, isn't this amazing?

It's my favorite part because you'll see

Here's where she meets Prince Charming

But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!."

Jumping up, Naruto continues her trek home. Oblivious to her surroundings. Looking from the window of the village hat store, was Konan and Pain.

"Now it's no wonder that her name means Beauty

Her looks have got no parallel

But behind that fair facade

I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very different from the rest of us

She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle!."

On the other side of the street Sasuke Uchiha walked arrogantly down the street. A rifle slung of his shoulder as he shoves past villagers, knocking men, women and children on the ground. Behind him his clingy sidekick, Kabuto, followed behind carrying Sasuke's latest kill.

"You didn't miss a shot, Sasuke. You're the greatest hunter in the whole world."

"I know."

"No beast alive stands a chance against you! And no girl, for that matter."

"It's true, Kabuto. And I've got my sights set on that one." He pointed directly at Naruto as she passed them.

"The pervert's goddaughter!?"

"She's the lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But, she's…"

"The most beautiful girl in town."

"I know, but…"

"That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well, of course you do!"

Sasuke smirked and pushed Kabuto away as he followed Naruto. Kabuto scrambling after him.

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her

I said she's gorgeous and I fell

Here in town there's only she

Who is beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle."

Sasuke admired himself in a mirror, straining his hair and glanced around in hopes of seeing Naruto. He scowled as she ignored him, his feet stomping as he followed her. He ignored three women, who were wearing quite revealing dresses where their breasts were nearly falling out. A Pinkett in a red dress, a redhead in a green dress and a brunette in a yellow dress. These three girls were Sasuke's fan-girls: Sakura, Karin and Ayame, the baker's daughter.

"Look there he goes

Isn't he dreamy?

Monsieur Gaston

Oh, he's so cute!

Be still my heart

I'm hardly breathing

He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!"

Sasuke began weaving through the crowds, trying to get to Naruto, and failing.

"Bonjour, pardon

Good day, mais oui!

You call this bacon, what lovely flowers

Some cheese, ten yards, one pound, excuse me I'll get the knife"

"Please let me through!"

"This bread, those fish, it's stale, they smell!

Madame's mistaken Well, maybe so"

"There must be more than this provincial life!"

"Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!"

The crowds came together, blocking Sasuke's pathway completely. Scowling he looked around and notice a way over the rooftop. Smirking he moved to the alley and climb up the side of the building, jumping from roof to roof.

"Look there she goes the girl is strange, but special

A most peculiar mademoiselle!"

"It's a pity and a sin

She doesn't quite fit in"

"'Cause she really is a funny girl

A beauty but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl

That Belle!"

Feeling the villager's eyes on her, Naruto turns around. They go back to their daily activities as Naruto walks home. Sasuke jumps down in front of her and smirks arrogantly at her.

"Hello… Naruto."

"Bonjour, Sasuke."

Naruto tries to walk around him, but he blocked her way again. Kabuto coming up behind Sasuke does the same as she tries going around the other way.

"Excuse me."

Naruto frowned, and then scowled as he snatched her book away. Flipping through the pages and holding it open at odd angles.

"Sasuke. Give. Me. My. Book. Back." She snapped through gritted teeth.

"How can you read this? There are no pictures!" He chucked the book to the ground.

"Well some people use their imagination." Crouching down she picked the book back up and brushed off the dirt and mud.

"Naruto, it is about time you got your head out of these books and paid attention to more important things." He smirked cockily at her. Kabuto standing just behind him, pointing and whispering him, him.

"Like you? Sasuke, please! I have to get how to help my godfather."

"That crazy old perv needs all the help he can get!" Kabuto and Sasuke laughed heartily.

"Don't talk about him that way!"

Sasuke bashes Kabuto on the back of the head. "Yeah, don't talk about him that way!"

"Jiraiya is not crazy!"

"Aahh! You pervert!"

Naruto turned and frowned in disappointment. It seemed Jiraiya was peeking on women again. She ran to the fallen and beaten man, whilst Sasuke and Kabuto laughed and walked away.

"Jiraiya. Jiraiya! Are you ok?"

"Damn it! Now where am I going to find inspiration for my next novel!"

"Don't worry you big perv. You always find inspiration eventually."

The old man scowled. He had long, spiky white hair. Dark eyes and two red tearing down his eyes and over his cheeks. The two walked into their small cottage; rough draughts of various manuscripts littering the floor and ink pots leaking over the tabletops.

"Geez, Jiraiya. You couldn't have made more of a mess, could you?" Naruto growled as she tried to walk through the room. "Clean this up, would you!"

Jiraiya pouted but began to clean up his mess, making small talk as he went.

"So… how was your trip to the village today?"

"Fine… I got a new book… or rather Shizune let me keep it."

"Let me guess 'The Gutsy Ninja?'" Jiraiya laughed as her cheeks turned pink. "You sure love that book. What is this your 19th time reading it?"

"46 actually." Jiraiya whistled and chuckled lightly.

"Hey Jiraiya… do you think I'm… odd?"

"You? Odd? Where did you get a crappy idea like that?"

"I don't know." The villagers often sing about it, she thought irritable, not wanting her godfather to know. "It's just… I'm not sure I fit in here. There is no one I can really talk to."

"Gee thanks."

"Besides you of course."

"What about Ayame? Aren't you two friends?"

Naruto looked away sadly. They were once upon a time. However, when Sasuke Uchiha came into the picture, Ayame changed and no longer wanted to spend time with her.

"I thought we were, but she rather follows Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Why don't you hang with him. He's a handsome fellow. I bet you two together would just be the inspiration I need to help me in my writer's block." He leered silly at her.

"He's handsome alright… and rude and conceited and a bastard and… oh Jiraiya he's not for me. I hate him!" She yelled with burning rage.

"Well don't you worry. I am thing of travelling to the next own over to do some 'research'. Once I can get this next book published, we can start a new life away rom here."

Naruto smiled and ran up to hug him.

"That would be great you big perv." She pulled a handmade red scarf from her bag. "Here for good luck on your trip. Hopefully, you'll be back soon so we can leave this boring village."

Jiraiya smiled broadly and moved out to pull a crimson stallion from the barn and hooked him to the small wagon.

"Now I know I'll be able to finish my novel. And then, we can get out of this village and travel to all those places you've read about."

Naruto nodded in agreement and went to pat the stallion on his snout.

"Now you look after him Kurama, you hear? Without this perv, I am trapped here."

The stallion huffed and bobbed it's head.

"See ya, Naruto!"

"Later, you big old perv! And be careful!"

Naruto waved after them as they rode off into the woods before going back inside.

"God damn it, Jiraiya! I told you to clean up! Not leave everything in a mess still." She yelled, her eye twitching at the huge mess of paper that was still lying around.


End file.
